1,2,3, Handa doesn't love me?
by xRing-Angelx
Summary: Max is wondering if Handa doesn't love him anymore, short, pointless drabble, enjoy ;   the title rhyming is a total coincidence


**Useless Drabbleness/Angst ...naw they just need some attention in the English community haha HandaxMax drabble (deathly short) enjoy~**

The first time that Max felt that his realationship with Handa was dwindling was when they were just walking down the street, they had finally said goodbye to their other friends and it was just the two of them. Max had giggled to himself and grabbed Handa's hand, however instead of just blushing like he usually did, Handa had flushed and jerked his hand away. Max's eyes widened in surprise as Handa walked forward briskly.  
>"see you tommorow" he muttered and walked towards his house. Max was still in shock and stood with his mouth gaping for a bit before slowly walking away, looking back at Handas house once in a while.<p>

The second time was during lunch a week later, and Handa was munching on a pack of Pocky.

"Handa-San, you need to eat with your hands, don't eat it in mid air"

Shourin had scolded, Handa had rolled his eyes and turned his face the other way, only to have his pocky eaten from the other end by Max. Handa blushed heavily and broke the pocky in the middle with his hands and started following Shourin's instructions. Max pouted but didn't dare say anything in front of the underclassmen so he sucked up and ate his lunch, which suddenly tasted very bland to him.

The third time was when Max saw Someoka lean desperately close to Handa when they were talking. Max had promptly walked over to where they were, when he saw Someoka caress Handa's cheek with Handa's blushing with a confused look on his face he immeadiately took action. Max had grabbed Handa's wrist, pulled him away and slapped Someoka across the cheek (no regrets). Someoka looked like he was about to release a line of curses when Max shot him a cold look and pulled Handa away.

"What are you doing?" Handa pulled his hand away and ran back towards Someoka "are you ok?" Max looked down and silently left the clubroom something had happened to Handa, _maybe..maybe Handa doesn't love me anymore_... Max thought to himself as he sulked and ran out of the school.

Max caught Handa walking home by himself, and started to walk towards him when Handa noticed and started to run, Max still followed. Finally Max used all his strength and sprinted towards Handa and they both fell over. Handa got up, and was about to run away when Max grabbed Handa and embraced him, Handa automatically tried to push him away, but then saw Maxs tears.  
>"...Max?" the other boy looked up<br>"Shin'ichi..." Handa slightly blushed at hearing his first name "d-do you still love me?"  
>"I-I..."<br>"Why have you been ignoring me? Shin'ichi, did I do anything? Am I just nothing to you anymore?" he sobbed, this was the first time Handa had heard such an emotional outburst from Max and he didn't know what to say. "Shin'chi" Max whimphered "I love you." Handa looked at him and patted his head comfortably.

"Max I..." Max looked up and him "I...I love you too" Max's eyes widened. Handa quickly spoke "I'm just not sure about this realationship...it...it just feels weird, I mean, we're both guys an-" he was cut off by Max, he had leaned up and gently pressed his lips to the other's. He deepened the kiss and sucked on Handa's lower lip, Handa pushed him away and touched his own lips tenderly. Max smiled with tears still in his eyes

"It doesn't matter as long as we love each other." Handa's heart skipped a beat and shakily he embraced Max

"I-I'm sorry Max..." Max hugged back

"I don't mind" and he leaned up for another kiss

The fourth time was after they had made up, as they were walking down the street, Max grabbed Handa's hand, a faint blush spread across Handas cheeks "y-yes?"  
>"just making sure you're here" Max sqeezed tightly<br>"Im always here" Handa smiled, and to Max's delight, sqeezed back

**Got lazy on ending (again) cuz I really wanted to finish this, yea, hate crack pairing SomeokaxHanda (NO REGRETSSSSS) R and R please**


End file.
